Lex and Lois Lexios Metropolis Nights
by PrincessLoisLane
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. just the story plot which is basically lex has his sights set on lois nad he will get her even if its with force. starts out mild it might end up sa M later one. please post reviews this is my first fan fic. thanks
1. Chapter 1

Title: Metropolis Nights

Shipper: Lexios (Lex/Lois)

Author Note: I do not own the characters just the creativity behind this story. Time frame is a little bit after Smallville maybe 5 years after lois started at the planet.

Rating: PG-13

Metropolis Nights

Lois rubbed her hand over her face. The air was out in the Planet and yet she knew if she went home she would crash instead of finishing this story about the Wayne-Luthor merger. She knew both billionaires well enough to write the story but to well enough it was giving her a headache to being bias. She logged in on her instant message to see if chloe or clark was on. They weren't on but one person she had meet in a late night chat room. She had neded a stress relief last month one night when lex was being a pain in her ass and this guy helped her on a comic book chat room. She bit her lower lip and she let her mouse hover in alerting him she wanted to talk to him. Before she could though she got an alert from him and she blinked smiling some as she typed back to his "hey"

Metropolis_girl: Hey I was just thinking about iming you

Metropolis_Bad_boy: I was hoping you would get on. I missed talking to you. how are you doing. If you're on at this hr I know something is up

Metropolis_girl: -sighs- well just working on something at work that is giving me a headache. I need to call that person that was being a pain in my ass to set up an apt with him.

Metropolis_Bad_boy: How about a drink then come meet me at the Ace of Clubs or O'Malleys I know we said no particulars and no meeting but seems like one you need a break and two you need some courage before you call him.

Metropolis_girl: Idk I mean I'm not dressed for a drink

Metropolis_Bad_boy: If you decide to come then you will. I'll be in a private room at the Ace of Clubs in 30mins. I'll leave my sn and just asked for that room.

Metropils_girl: okay I'll decide then to see just don't get disappointed.

Before she could say a bye response he signed off and she was left there pondering what to do. She looked at lexcorps number to confirm with lex about a detail as being forced by Perry to do so. She did need a drink. She looked down at how she was dressed in a skirt she had been in all day and a cami with a sports jacket. Her hair was up in a twist and some decent jewelry. She bit her lower lip and sighed for a moment as she thought she didn't look Ace of Clubs worthy. She then remembered her co-worker Cat had some stuff in the closet. She hated Cat but she could probably find something for a club. She went to rummage through the closet for something she could "borrow".

Meanwhile, Lex was sitting at his computer smiling. He knew who Metropolis_girl was. It was Lois Lane. He would have her in his clutches soon. He had 15 mins to get to his club he know owned. He bent back after drinking some scotch and closed his eyes thinking about his prey. He had known her ever since he called her a muffin peddling college school drop out. Even then he felt some sexual tension between them. He was after Lana then but mostly because Clark had her. He always had wanted Lois. He loved the cat-mouse game he played with her.

He grinned as he put his hands behind his head remembering how his last encounter with the sexy reporter went. He had told Perry he wanted this to be bias or he would take over the planet again. The Planet was the only thing he didn't own at the current time and it was to keep Lois Lane in his clutches or at least in reach of them. He remembered what she last wore on the interviewing session. He had cut the air off and had his shirt unbuttoned slightly with his sleeves rolled up. The heat in the room forced her to take off her jacket and she keep crossing her legs over and over again to try to stay focused. The sweat that glistened on her neck and he had smiled wanting to ice down her body as he played wit the cubes of ice in his scotch he had been drinking that day.

He had seen her watching the ice almost wantingly wanting to either suck on them or to rub them along her hot sticky skin. She left in a hurry after he had walked behind her and put a hand on her bare shoulder caressing it lightly as he asked if she wanted to stay for a drink. She had refused but her hurry run out of the situation was a sign that his touch had affected her. He would get her before Clark made his move. He had seen his old best friend's gaze on her lately and his longing gaze to have lois as his only but the farm boy wasn't going to get this beautiful lady first. HE was and he was playing for keeps this time.

His gaze looked over at the clock and he smiled as she got up and changed into a black silk shirt with black pants and sliver tie. He put a box in his pocket and headed for the ace of clubs settling down into his private booth waiting for her to come. He smiled as she tested a button in the room to automatically lock the doors for she wouldn't run off. Tonight he would make her his.

Thirty mins later Lois walked into the Ace of Clubs 15 mins late. If the man was sincere enough he would still be there. She was in a black skirt that reached to mid-thigh and a nice red halter. The skirt was hers the halter Cat's. She had let her hair out of the twist and it fell loosly around her shoulders and was wavy from the twist. She licked her lips a little nervously as she walked to the club and told the "owner" as she gave him the screenname and she was shown to a private room. The man was hidden in the shadows and she couldn't see him.

"Metropolis_bad_boy? It's metropolis_girl" she said as she heard the doors lock and she jumped a t bit and her eyes widen as she heard his voice.

"Lois Lane jumpy and nervous. Never thought I would live to see the day" he said with a grin as Lex Luthor came out of the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Reveal

Lois was still shocked that it was Lex was Metropolis_Bad_boy. She shook her head as she glared at him as she tried to open the door behind her and she demanded "Open this door now Lex ori swear to God."

Lex laughed as he walked closer to her shaking his head" Now now lois calm down you came here to meet me plus I know you wanted a meeting with me no matter if I was Metropolis_bad_boy or Lex Luthor. " he said with a grin taking her arm pulling her towards him. "What better then this setting for a good interview" he said as he threw her into the booth.

Lois got up pushing her hair out of her face and she shook her head. "I can't believe this let me go Lex or I will call this sexual harassment on your part" she firmly stated as she got up and started to bang on the door as lex laughed "Oh lois that is so useless no one can hear you trust me. One the music is so loud out there and two this is a soundproof booth. Now come and sit and have a drink"

Lois sighed and sat down as she sat far away from him crossing her arms over her hest but that made things worse as her breast became more promenade and the cloth moved revealing more skin. Lex just sat back like this was no big deal and watched her squirm under his gaze. "if I had know you were going to dress like that I would have dressed more in a party manor. " he said as he took off his coat and unbuttoned some of his buttons stringing his tie along his shoulders. "Now what do you want to talk about business or " he paused for a moment reaching across the table to get her hand and he smiled as he held it firmly pulling it to his mouth kissing it softly on the top not letting it go "or pleasure my dear" he said as she kissed along her arm and she kicked his leg as he laughed "oh lois I like feistiness"

Lois shook her head "if I'm here its for business if I'm here at all" she said as she moved more away from him.

Lex smiled "oh the merger I know you're interested in it but I must say I'm more interested in one on one time with you. met me at the mansion at 7 tomorrow and you'll get your interview and were something sexy. "he took a sip of his drink. "in the mean time dance with me once and you'll get to leave the booth. "

Lois thought about it for a moment. If it was only for a dance she would do it. She nodded as she got up pulling down her skirt for a moment "fine one dance and you let me go back to the planet" Lex smiled knowing he won the battle for a moment and he couldn't wait to win the war. He got up and took her in his arms closing his eyes as he pulled her tight against him not letting anything go between them. "lex" she said warningly.

Lex laughed and he turned and spoke softly in her ear "you promised me a dance" he said warningly as his breath curled around her ear he felt her shiver slightly and she winced at her reaction she wasn't going ot satisfy him.

"I promised a dance yes but this no" she said as she tried to move some away from him and he just tightened his grip "Lois just relax" he said as he kissed her neck.


End file.
